


Framework: Saying goodbye

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Season 4 base, Stand With Ward, The feels, post framework adventure, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: It's time to return to the real world, but first Daisy has to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble on how these two would say goodbye to each other.

Framework: saying goodbye  
“Daisy” said Jemma

“what is it Simmons?” she asked

“you know we’ve saved this world, I know we don’t have a lot of time but, I think you should say goodbye to Grant, you never had the chance before, but you have it now” Jemma said

“your right, don’t leave without me” Daisy said as she walked toward Grants room.

“wouldn’t dream of it” Jemma replied

Daisy walked up to Grant’s door and she knocked, and he said, “come in” and Daisy walked in. when he saw her he was silent.

“I came to say goodbye” Daisy said trying to keep tears back. He approached her and she closed the distance and they embraced, Daisy cried into his shirt knowing this might be the last time she ever sees him in any form. 

“Don’t cry Skye, I feel it in my code written heart that you will one day reunite with the real Grant Ward” he said as he looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears and smiled at her. She smiled back and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that was meant to last forever. She wished she could keep kissing him until the end of time, but she knew she had a job to do, and friends to save.

When she came out of the framework, she made a promise to herself that she would see the real Grant Ward again, she will do whatever it took, but for now the world needed saving.

She looked at Jemma and said, “now let’s go save the world”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked this. Also it was great to see Grant being a hero again, I hope they come up with some ridiculous way to bring him back in the future, since the show is based on a comic book, people don't stay dead in comics.
> 
> UPDATE: I am working on a follow up where Grant is alive in the real world.


End file.
